With the rapid development and application of mobile communication technology, an antenna on a mobile terminal has been vigorously promoted along directions of miniaturization, multi-band, multi-polarization, and multi-purpose.
The antenna includes a radiation unit. Frequency bands generated by the antenna are determined by factors such as a shape, size, length, material and the like of the radiation unit. At present, the antenna of the mobile terminal includes only one radiation unit. This radiation unit is connected to a bottom edge of a rear cover of the mobile terminal. This antenna of the mobile terminal is usually able to achieve low frequency bands.